A Winter Miracle
by YamiBakura77
Summary: Ryou doesn't think Bakura could ever, ever love him, but all of that could possibly change during a snowy day...  Fluff. Tendershipping. BakuraxRyou!


"Bakura, look outside! It's snowing!" Ryou squealed as he burst into Bakura's room. Bakura looked away from the horror movie he was watching and narrowed his eyes at his Hikari.

"First of all, you know not to intrude upon me in such a rude manner, and second of all, why is this...snow so important that you felt the need to interrupt my movie!" Bakura snapped, sliding his eyes back to the TV.

Ryou frowned and shrugged. "I just thought..."

"You just though _what_, Hikari?"

"I just thought you'd like to see the snow because you've never seen it before.." Ryou said softly.

Bakura snorted and laughed. "Why, in the name of Ra, would I _want_ to see snow. I'm from Egypt, and the last bloody thing I'd _ever_ want to see is that Ra damned stuff." he said, crossing his arms. "Now, Hikari, you can go play in the _snow_ while I finish my horror movie." And on that note, he practically pushed Ryou out of his room and slammed the door behind him.

Ryou sighed and wiped away the tears in his eyes. Why did he love Bakura? All Bakura ever did was yell at him. Heck, he didn't even call Ryou by his first name! It was always, "Hikari this," and, "Hikari that." Never, "How was your day, Ryou?" Or, "How are you, Ryou?" It was all about Bakura, 24/7.

But for some reason, Ryou couldn't stop loving him. He kicked the wall in frustration and sighed.

"Why must Bakura be so cruel? I never did anything to him...ever.." Ryou whispered, sighing as he went up to his room. "Too bad Bakura doesn't want to come outside with me."

About ten minutes later, Ryou come downstairs, bundled up in layers. He looked at Bakura's room, and the door was open. Ryou blinked and looked around, only to see Bakura sprawled out on the couch, a blanket wrapped around him, sleeping peacefully. Ryou walked over to the couch and looked at Bakura, smiling a bit. "He looks so peaceful..." Ryou whispered, and he did look peaceful. All traces of hostility and anger were wiped clean from his face when he slept, and his hair was falling over his face. Ryou involuntarily pushed Bakura's hair behind his ear, and he was about to get up when he felt a cold hand grab his wrist. Ryou gasped and fell backwards...right on top of Bakura.

"Why were you touching my hair, Hikari?" Bakura said, raising his eyebrow, not at all bothered by the fact that Ryou was on top of him.

Ryou gulped and blushed. "I...uh...I..." he stammered. Bakura smirked and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, pulling him so that their faces were only inches apart.

"Yes, Hikari? Go on." Bakura purred. Ryou squeaked and covered his face with his hands. Bakura chuckled and let go of Ryou, sending him falling to the floor. "Go outside now. I may decide to join you." Bakur said, grinning madly. Ryou slowly got up and nodded, practically running out the door. Bakura snickered as Ryou ran outside. "Silly little Hikari." he said as he pulled his blanket back over his head.

Ryou tripped over his own two feet as he ran outside, sending him flying into the snow. He landed face first, snow entering his mouth. He spat it out and sat up, looking at the blanket of white that was all over his neighborhood. Icicles dangled from tree like crystal stalagmites. Ryou thought that the only thing that could make this more perfect was if Bakura was out here with him. He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about how close Bakura's face was to his only moments ago. How nice Bakura's lips would have felt against his...

"Oi! Hikari!" a voice yelled as a ball of snow hit Ryou in the back of his head, snapping him out of his daydream.

Think of the devil, and the devil shall come.

Ryou turned around to see Bakura standing at the edge of the grass, smirking. He wasn't very bundled up. All he had on was a black and white striped shirt, his black trench coat, black jeans, white converse, and black and white _fingerless_ gloves.

"Bakura! You're going to freeze to death!" Ryou squealed.

Bakura chuckled darkly and smirked. "I'll be fine, Hikari. Don't you worry your pretty little head." he said, picking up another snowball and throwing it at Ryou.

Ryou yelped as the snow hit his face and dribbled down his shirt. Bakura was doubled over in laughter. Ryou narrowed his eyes and pushed Bakura down into the snow. Bakura gasped and hissed when he hit the ground, his eyes turning more crimson than brown. He grimaced and playfully grabeed Ryou's jacket collar, pulling down, growling playfully. "Never push me down again, Hikari." he hissed, letting go of Ryou.

Ryou blinked and whimpered. "I'm sorry, Bakura-kun..." he said softly, his eyes tearing up. Yes, Ryou was sensetive, very sensetive. Especially when he thought Bakura was mad at him.

Bakura frowned when he saw Ryou tear up. "No, Ryou, I'm not mad..." he said softly.

Ryou gasped softly in surprise. Did Bakura just call him by his name _and_ apologize?

What the _hell_?

Bakura had this guilty look on his face, and it kinda creeped Ryou out because Bakura _never_ acted guilty. He thought bakura didn't have enough of a concious to ever feel guilty. Ryou frowned and stroked Bakura's cheek. "Kura...I'm not mad at you..." he said softly.

Bakura closed his crimson-brown eyes for a moment, and then he opened them and sighed. "Are you sure...?" he said softly. Ryou nodded and smiled.

"Of course I'm sure, Bakura. I could never stay mad at you..." Ryou said softly.

Bakura blinked and tilted his head. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Ryou bit his lip, deciding to show Bakura why. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Bakura's. Bakura gasped and pulled back after a few seconds.

"Ryou..?"

"I love you, Kura..." Ryou said softly, looking down. He expected to hear laugther or harsh words of rejection.

But instead, he heard this, "I love you, too, Ryou..." And then Bakura pulled him down into another kiss.


End file.
